kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Murakumo
A. Murakumo first arrived at the naval base with a lot of expectation the Admiral which was posted here. But after she arrived, her expectations were all flushed out to the drain and she felt that it was pointless already at this point for her to struggle. And so, she voluntarily assigns herself as a member of the expedition crew which was led by Sendai as the Flagship, but Murakumo felt that Sendai wasn’t cut out to be the leader so, she tried to become one, but in the end, everyone followed Arare’s method and they all silently appointed Arare as the Expedition leader leaving Murakumo behind again. “Sigh. I never knew that silent Arare is actually good.” Eating with her is Isonami who is currently doing some errands outside the base, but today was the day she returns to base. “Let’s see. Arare-chan is quite a good person, that’s why everyone trusted her. Also, I heard she and the Admiral shared a past. Somehow, everyone is getting their evaluation from her so that they can go to the Admiral.” Murakumo frowns from Isonami’s reply as she continues eating her breakfast. “But Murakumo-chan, why aren’t you so excited about this. It’s the Admiral we are talking after all.” “Hmpf… He is an incompetent guy. That’s what I see in him.” “I see. Well then, I hate to say this but time for me to go. I have some errands to do.” “See you then. Anyways, I do hope the Admiral get some Fubuki around, I am on my own here without you.” “You’ll like it here anyways, don’t worry.” And so, without knowing what those words meant, Murakumo sooner or later will learn things regarding about the Admiral and his circumstances. B. A few months later, the main fleet managed to secure all supply areas and have fended off the abyssal. And with that, there was a celebration and everyone is happily eating and chatting to one another while Murakumo was alone at the corner eating her portion. “That was a fluke. Even though the fleet is slightly under-leveled, the Admiral is lucky enough to have a fleet like them to fight as if it was their last lives.” “Is that so?” “Of course, I know this fleet is quite doomed to failed that’s why…” “I see… I haven’t leveled them at all. What a blunder.” Soon, Murakumo noticed that she was talking to the Admiral who was eating his share too and looking at her with curious eyes. “Let’s see, you have been assigned here from the academy since March, so you have missed out a lot of fun back then.” “What do you mean?” “Let’s see, when Sazanami and I arrived at this base, we basically knew nothing at all and made ourselves a base of Destroyers. Soon, I learned out that we can make capital ships too and we successfully made some. But, my main concern back then is the equipment since our growing population made it quite a bit demanding equipment wise. Anyways, Murakumo; I think you can do better with our paperwork but… I feel like you have been underestimating us.” “Is that so?” “Let’s see… You are cute and have a different uniform from your sisters, I guess this should be good enough to… Ow.” Sazanami arrives at the scene and she whacks the Admiral using a paper fan. “Master, it’s not time for you to harass someone. Asides, we have work to do after this.” “Yes Ma’am.” Murakumo laughed as she saw the two made a big fuss over the party and sooner than not, Murakumo wished inside her heart that she could have wished that she can make things better at this fleet. C. “Retreat? WHY?” Murakumo questioned the admiral why the main fleet was being called back to base. For her, it was a great chance to strike at the enemy’s heart once and for all. “I can’t beat her… No need for you guys to work hard for now. Let’s call this a day.” Murakumo was surprised to see the Admiral concedes after his fight against the Air Defense Princess. More so, she wanted to land the kill on the only enemy the Admiral didn’t defeated. And so, even against her superior’s orders, she head out to fight against the said enemy… alone. “Hold it right there.” Standing at the sea while blocking Murakumo’s way is no other than Fubuki who had a disappointed look at her face. “I know it’s frustrating but… The orders are absolute and you can’t do something about this.” “Shut it Fubuki. Right now, I want to avenge the Commander’s loss.” “No. Sazanami-chan ordered me not to let you go away.” Murakumo grinned as she readies her torpedoes on Fubuki. Fubuki readies herself for a possible combat against her sister. As the first drop of rain fell on the sea, the two engaged in their one-on-one battle. Fubuki immediately fires her guns but Murakumo immediately went out of the range of Fubuki’s 12.7cm twin gun mounts. And so, Murakumo started firing her 10cm High angle gun mounts but Fubuki managed to dodge them on time while slowly closing her distance towards Murakumo. Murakumo continued firing until Murakumo saw her opportunity to fire off her torpedoes, Fubuki thought the same and the two simultaneously fired off their torpedoes while they Fubuki slowly closes in towards Murakumo. Soon, all the torpedoes have collided and a wall of water and debris was formed blocking Murakumo’s view. Soon, Murakumo back off but it was already too late when Fubuki’s 12.7cm twin gun mounts were aimed at her head. “Likewise, I told you… stand down.” “tch.” Murakumo gives up fighting the Air Defense Princess and she along with Fubuki went back towards the base. Even though Fubuki has prevented her to fight against a monster, Murakumo’s flame for revenge didn’t died out at all and up to this point, she swore in her heart that she will totally land the decisive blow someday. � D. A few months after their disappointing performance, the Admiral changed his ways of training and everyone is surprised to see the improvement. Everyone looked happy after they got their respective levels but… “You looked so lame now…” “Murakumo-chan, it’s fine. Asides, the Commander is giving his all so that he doesn’t disappoint everyone.” “What a busy body. Anyways, when did you got your 2nd remodel?” “Yesterday. I have so much fun with it.” “I see.” “By the way Murakumo-chan, do you want to get your 2nd remodel?” “Me?” “Yup.” “No need. I think other people deserves it.” “I see…” “Anyways, Fubuki, are you still doing some Arsenal help? I heard that you lots made the first 10cm High angle mount + Anti-Air Fire Director.” “Well, it’s such a flatter but, I want to do better.” “Good Luck then.” After that conversation, Murakumo was summoned and she was asked if she wanted to have her 2nd remodel done. But Murakumo rejected the offer but… In the end, Murakumo gave up and slowly, she was leveled until one day… � E. “I looked weird in this clothing.” “You looked fine. Anyways…” Murakumo felt that for some reason, she didn’t hate the Admiral not that she really hated him, but at this point of time, there was no longer the trace of her bad demeanor whenever she is talking to someone. “You seem a bit chipper nowadays. Did something good happened?” “Nothing at all. Asides, It’s the day I got my 2nd remodel.” “I see. You are indeed happy with that so…” The Admiral held Murakumo’s hand and Murakumo’s heart immediately skipped a beat. “!!!” “what’s wrong?” “nothing.” “Oh right. Murakumo, can you help us with the paperwork?” “YES!!! Paper work?” “Thanks.” “eh? EH!?” Murakumo’s levels of embarrassment went above the roof as she froze after the Admiral held her hand. It was after all the first time a guy held her hand and Murakumo’s reaction was quite over the top. � F. Murakumo witnessed the Admiral’s proposal to Sazanami. To Murakumo; it was no secret that the two were in-love. After that, Fubuki and Murakumo were inside café Mamiya to eat some sweets as we both sigh in the end. “Sigh.” “Murakumo-chan, what’s wrong?” “Nothing. It’s just that the commander is not free.” Fubuki grinned as she eats her scoop of ice cream and her face inquires that she is curious about something. “Hey Murakumo-chan, it seems you looked disappointed now. Could it be that you are not happy that the commander and Sazanami-chan are going to be together?” “What are you saying? Of course, I am happy.” “Is that so? Then why I can see tears from your eyes?” “eh?” Before she knew it, there were tears flowing in Murakumo’s eyes as she finally understood what Fubuki meant. The reason why the ice cream was saltier than the usual and the reason why her eyes were a bit in pain. “Ah, I am an idiot, aren’t I?” “Indeed. Here’s a hanky to wipe your tears away.” “Thanks.” And for the first time, Murakumo understood what was the feeling she has already for the Admiral. � G. “Commander, I love you.” Murakumo mustered all her courage as she said those words to the Admiral while they were at the rooftop. However, the Admiral smiled and he messed Murakumo’s hair for a bit and replied in his seriousness. “Sorry Murakumo. But I can’t accept your feelings.” “Why?” “Isn’t it obvious?” “No. I don’t get it.” “I just can’t accept it.” Feeling frustrated, Murakumo didn’t asked the Admiral once more to ask why and she just slapped him at his face. “I don’t care anymore…” And so, Murakumo took her leave and left the Admiral standing there. From the door, she was greeted by Sazanami who is leaning at the wall. “Nice slap. But Master has his own reasons.” “I don’t care…” “Is that so? Oh well…” As the Murakumo passed Sazanami by, she recalled the things that she wanted to do before and now, she wiped it out from her mind as she has finally decided not to care anymore… But, was this really the end for her love story? � H. Murakumo’s POV A year and a half after that incident, I decided to do what I need to do and sometimes, I was called to do some sorties, but after that incident, the commander hasn’t said a word to me as if he was complying to my wishes. Honestly, I really don’t like that part of him to which he seemed to give up easily. But even so, why am I still in-love with him. “Murakumo-chan, you are so hardworking as ever.” Greeted by Fubuki who is also a hard worker, I realized how big the changes have happened over the past one and a half year though comparing to the other bases, these changes were quite minimal. But we are quite grateful on those changes over time. “Say Murakumo-chan, are you still not willing to say something to the commander, I think this is a perfect time since he has open his arms to a lot.” “Hmpf. Not interested.” “Oh ho… But you know what, when Sagiri was asked by the Admiral; you tried to drink some beer but Houshou-san prevented you from doing that. Are you sure you are not interested at all?” As if poking fun to my weakness, Fubuki indeed said the things that I did since I really can’t help but wonder why the commander haven’t come around and ask me out or something. “But fret not Murakumo-chan, I think you will get your time soon, or maybe later…” “I do pray that you get picked by the commander… as a sacrificial lamb.” “How rude.” But even so, I always wished deep in my heart that one day, even if I did voice out my discontent over the commander; he will visit me to ask me something. And before I knew it, as if the world was playing tricks on us, we met on an unexpected circumstance in a place devoid of people who would stick their nose on our situation. “Humpf…” “Wait. Sorry for being insensitive back then.” “I know that already. If you are here to ask something from me… forget about it.” “I know but…” The Commander held my hand and suddenly, I felt a jolt of feelings rushing into me and slowly, my façade is slowly cracking as the Commander continued holding my hand. “Wah!” “I can see you are not being too honest here. Don’t tell me you are emulating Kasumi’s attitude too. But yours are quite a lot gentle compares to her.” “I am not a Tsundere…” “Of course, Tsunderes don’t say that they are. But Murakumo, let me ask you then… why are you so red?” “I am sick.” “Ship-girls don’t get sick.” “Shut It!!!” I tried to slap the Commander once again, but this time… “This is a slap I must avoid. After all, this has no weight at all. Unlike Kasumi, you are always true to yourself. But not to me…” I fell to my knees as all the energy in me left after he caught hold of my hand. “Idiot… Why are you so persistent right now? Back then, you didn’t even try to woo me back.” “It’s because I am an idiot back then. But guess what, if I am going to be an idiot I better get myself a lot of people to make sure that they say I am not.” “Stupid… But, I don’t hate that notion.” “See, it’s quite a pleasant idea.” “Indeed.” “So Murakumo, when will you come and confess to me?” “eh?” “Hey, I am asking here. Last year and a half, I was an idiot shutting everyone down. But now…” “Please wait. My heart isn’t ready yet.” “I can’t wait. Do it now. If you let this pass, who knows when will the next one will come?” “Please don’t rush me… I am a girl after all.” But despite my protests, the Commander held my hand and he slowly kneels to me as if he is offering himself as my knight. “I, Hiro Raven will swear to make Murakumo a happy girl too. Afterall, I did make her sad once. So Please, give me your answer. Will you be my Princess?” “I…” Unable to say what I wanted to say, I stuttered to say the words I wanted to say and slowly, my indecision is eating me up and freezing me on the spot however… Soon, I felt a warm presence enveloped me and when I looked what’s in front of me, I saw a mirage of the Admiral being a prince and me being a princess on a fantasy world. The Princess winked back at me as she encourages me to say the correct answer to this point. Soon, the vision has disappeared along with my hesitation. “I will be your princess. Prince xxxx” “My name is Hiro…” “Sorry.” “Anyways, what’s with that name, I felt I heard that a long, long time ago.” “Well… I don’t know. But I felt I just said it on a whim.” “Whatever. Anyways, time for us to go.” “Where?” “To your sortie. It’s your turn today.” “Oh right…” And with that, I guess there is some hope in the end of that road. But I wonder, why I called the Commander’s name as xxxx instead of his real name. Oh well, can’t really tell anyways. And so, that’s how my 2nd chance has started. � I. Epilogue Murakumo’s POV The epilogue or the punchline of the story according to the Admiral… At the end, I never understood why the admiral changed his mind. Could it be that it’s all a trick? Anyways, with his acceptance to my words, Isonami and Fubuki congratulated me for being brave and even so I haven’t received a word from Uranami herself, I can feel she is going to congratulate me too in the end. But even for a while, I always wonder who that princess is? Who that prince is? And why did they show themselves in my visions? As I asked Isonami about that, she said that it was my previous form when I was a human girl. But asides from that, she really can’t give concrete details about that. And so, ending my quest to the truth. But, it doesn’t matter anymore… Afterall, I have been recognized and it’s a good step for me to do some things that only I can do. But I do pray he eats it when it was delivered to him. “Isonami, do you know how to cook?” “Me? I do. But why ask me?” “Because our big sister Fubuki can’t cook well…” “True enough. But aren’t there any better cooks than me?” “You are the most comfortable person I can talk to, so just let me be. Also, I don’t want others to know that I suck at cooking too.” “That’s the spirit. Anyways, got time to train today?” “Yeah. It’s my day off after all.” “Then it’s good.” Isonami soon drags my hand and we immediately borrowed the kitchen and from there I was taught by Isonami about all the things I needed to know about cooking and the ingredients too. With that, I do hope that someday, I can give the Admiral some of my homemade cooking. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature